


What is Maturity?

by worldtravellingfly



Series: Flash Fiction Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldtravellingfly/pseuds/worldtravellingfly
Summary: Prompt Fill for Adel:Kono/Haruhi + maturity





	What is Maturity?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adel Mortescryche (Mortescryche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortescryche/gifts).



> No copyright infringement intended.

 

~*~

 

Kono was the youngest member of her generation, which had always meant that everyone was hellishly protective of her.

 

She wanted to go out on a date? Fine, but they were shadowed by at least two or three cousins.

 

She participated in a tournament (of any kind)? Expect at least ten family members to show up to cheer, which definitely was appreciated. That Gran-Gran handed out flyers with her baby pictures on them? Not so cool.

 

She wanted to move out? Almost every other day, someone just so ‘happened’ to be in the area. With food.

 

Once the next generation arrived, that finally tapered off for the most part as the aunties and cousins found easier targets for their affections.

 

Eventually, they just had to accept that she was a young, independent woman. Who could potentially mow down entire families if so inclined. Which, normally, she was _not_.

 

Thankfully, her girlfriend understood. Perhaps a little too well. She only had six idiots after her (plus her father), which should have lessened the cheer pressure of Testosterone and Aunties. But somehow, the Host Club managed to combine the former with the energy of the latter, which was, frankly, _terrifying._

 

Haruhi had gotten an offer at a prestigious law firm in Honolulu straight out of university. They’d met on the beach, went on six dates (which neither was quite sure at the time were actually dates – they just liked to hang out together), and then decided to move in together. Because it would save money.

 

Honolulu was _expensive_ for everyone who was not the scion of some super rich family.

 

Kono parked her car, taking a moment to just feel the sun on her face after a long day of trying to wrangle paperwork.

 

When she unlocked the door, the cheerful clacking of fingers on a laptop keyboard greeted her, along with the quiet Japanese mutterings.

 

Kono gently kissed Haruhi’s cheek, rolling her eyes at the accusatory picture of Tamaki staring the lawyer down. It was a great motivator, apparently, for Haruhi.

 

“I want to escape as soon as possible. Which I can when I’m done,” she’d explained once.

 

Kono changed into more comfortable clothing and got started on dinner.

 

Eventually, the smell of miso soup and grilled fish managed to lure Haruhi into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> My first femslash fic. I hope it's okay and you enjoyed it!


End file.
